Ring-tailed Temper
by BubbleBean
Summary: Growls and muttered curses hung in the air, while it wasn't out of the ordinary for Rocket to be pissed after a relatively tough fight, today was different. Peter didn't know what happened, but Rocket was beyond livid. Tension hung heavy in the air, but no one really wanted to risk the raccoon's ire at the moment. Peter was pretty sure he was making another death ray of some kind.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Growls and muttered curses hung in the air, while it wasn't out of the ordinary for Rocket to be pissed after a relatively tough fight, today was different. Peter didn't know what happened, but Rocket was beyond livid. Tension hung heavy in the air, but no one really wanted to risk the raccoon's ire at the moment. Peter was pretty sure he was making another death ray of some kind.

Drax had wisely taken to his quarters, something about sharpening his knives...again. Gamora stayed by Peter as she likely thought he might say something stupid and, if he were being completely honest, her staying up there was probably keeping him from saying something that would get him shot. Even Groot, the member of the team who was easily closest to Rocket, seemed to be giving Rocket some breathing room.

A loud clank and a louder "SON A VA-"caught Peter's attention, he looked back from the controls towards the stairs that led down to the common area. He only caught a glimpse of his team's technician and weapons expert, the fur on the back of his neck raised in anger and frustration. Peter grimaced and looked back forward, not missing the matching frown on Gamora's face. Something told Peter that Rocket wasn't going to calm down any time soon.

It had started three days earlier. The Guardians had gotten a call from Nova Prime. Nova Corps had found evidence of a large spanning slave trade. While they were more than capable of taking down the branches and suppliers in Nova Protected areas, it looked like the main hub of the ring was just outside their controlled area of space.

Three Galactic Standard Days Ago

"So what you're saying is, you want us to break it down," Peter bit back a smirk. He couldn't help that he loved, absolutely LOVED, when Nova Prime needed their help on things. It almost always meant getting charges dropped and both he and Nova Prime knew it.

The older human looking woman raised an eyebrow, "Yes, though I would like to think you'll handle this more...delicately than the last task I asked you to help on," She glanced pointedly at Drax before looking back to Peter. Quill just grinned, the memory of Drax taking down five armed criminals, twice his size, with his bare hands had been rather impressive even by Drax's standards. "Please Remember, Starlord, there are innocents inside."

Peter nodded, "Don't worry, we'll come up with something, get as many out as we can and shut the place down, though we do need a favor in return." Nova Prime narrowed her eyes before looking down off screen, she was likely looking up their records.

"Consider Gamora's charge of assault gone."

Peter smirked, "A pleasure doing business with you, Nova Prime. If you'll send us the information you have on these guys, we'll get started."

She looked at him tiredly, "Don't screw this up, Quill, if you need anything call the Corps. We'll get you what you need."

Peter nodded in appreciation, "Starlord, out." Shutting off the call, he turned and leaned against the small table in the kitchenette and grinned at his friends, "Who's up for taking out a high tech slave trade?"

The small mammal sitting at the table scoffed, "Really, Quill? One Assault charge? If tha's all she wants to put up, then this job's barely worth our time." The tiny stick, planted in a pot on the table, hummed quietly.

Rocket glanced over at the stick, "Nuh uh, if this job's as big as Nova Prime thinks, it shoulda at least covered Drax and my assault charges too, an' Quill's petty theft."

The terran man rolled his eyes, "Rocket please, I'm not that stupid. These guys run a huge trafficking ring, and I plan on you being on the inside. How much money do you think these guys make?" At the mention of money, the raccoon perked considerably. Peter glanced around and was glad he had all of their attentions. "Think about it, this is the biggest ring Nova has ever found. Big rings equals big ka-ching. We know they won't be able to trace all that money, so we just... take some of what they can't follow, and call it a fair price for our help."

Rocket was grinning, Drax nodded appreciatively, though Groot seemed to it be paying attention anymore. Gamora looked thoughtful before asking, "What's the plan then?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

"Okay, we're gonna make this as clean as possible, we clearly don't have the money to be buying slaves, but with my past as a ravager, Gamora's as an assassin, and Rocket's as a bounty hunter it's going to be very very easy for them to believe that we don't exactly see eye to eye. Rocket, we're going to need you on the inside, so sorry to say it, but I'm selling you."

"WHAT?" Rocket jumped to his feet and glared up at Peter, "How exactly am I s'posed ta get ta the computer systems if they got me in a cage?" Rocket crossed his arms; he obviously didn't like this idea.

"Really? I figured Mr. Prison Escape could get out of everything," Peter smirked, "Besides, no offence but you're the most believable, everyone always underestimates you. We get you in, you play it up that you're hurt or something, they drop their guard, and you get out and shut down security. We bust in, take out the trash, you transfer the money, and we get out. Easy."

"True... and I do so love wipin the smirks off their faces after they do," Rocket smirked relaxing some, "But I ain't dumb enough ta go in alone."

Nodding, Peter looked at Groot, and smirked turning back to Rocket, "We send Groot in with you, he's small enough, and you could hide him in your suit. He stays small unless you need help." Rocket frowned slightly, but nodded. Groot was still re growing, but he could, for short periods of time, gain back the mass he'd had before. It was a solid plan.

The green skinned woman next to Rocket shifted in her seat, "And us?"

Turning his attention to Gamora, he continued, "We play it up, insulting Rocket, treating him like a traitor, and we stick around to see "if the money goes through"," Peter signaled air quotes, "We'll wait till it does, if Rocket takes longer than that, we move out of range of their Scanners, but close enough Rocket can reach us over a comm if needed. Once we see the security drop, that's our signal. We move in, Gamora you'll be with me, Drax you'll guard the Milano from the escaping slaves and any guards. We," Peter motioned to himself and Gamora, "meet up with Groot and Rocket, get our money, take out the bad guys and be on our way. It'll be a piece of cake. That's a idiom, Drax." Drax 'oh'ed and nodded.

Peter glanced around, "Everyone cool with it? Yeah? Sweet, then let's get this show on the road," With that he clapped and rubbed his hands together heading up for the helm. Slipping into the pilot's seat, he pulled up the coordinates of the location they were headed. The padding of soft feet drew his attention, and as he looked over Rocket had plopped himself in the Copilot's seat.

"How long do I got before all you guys come stormin in guns blazin?" Rocket picked at a piece of lint on his suit.

Peter shrugged, "Well, I was thinking two days, but Dealer's choice if you want it."

Rocket sighed a bit, thinking before looking over the controls in front of him, "Yeah, two days sounds good. You leave us longer'n that I'll kick your ass." Peter snorted slightly, before shooting his tiny friend a smirk.

"C'mon Rocket, when am I ever late?"

"D'ya really want me answerin that, Quill?"

"Not really, no."

Rocket shifted in the seat, "I'm trustin ya on this, do not let me down, huh?" Peter blinked, not really used to this level of candidness from the tailed tech expert. Not sure exactly what to say, Peter just gave him a nod before replying something simple.

"You got it, buddy."

This seemed to be enough to reassure Rocket, as he smirked and nodded back, "How long we got 'fore I gotta be locked up?"

"About an hour, go get something to eat and get ready, make sure you have something on you so they'll overlook Groot," Rocket hopped out of the seat and padded back towards the kitchenette, but before he was out of earshot, Peter thought of something and called back, "Something small, Rocket. They won't believe we let you keep a gun." All he got in response was a snorted chuckle.

The next hour passed relatively smoothly. Rocket hid a knife on his person, it was small, used for working on tools. Small enough to mostly go unnoticed, but obvious enough that someone doing their job would find it. Peter knew the job was dangerous, but he also knew Rocket knew what he was getting into. Rocket could have turned the whole thing down and they would have figured another way to do it. Rocket could handle himself. Still, as the huge station came into visual range, Peter was suddenly not liking this plan so much. There was a lot of traffic in and out of the station, and the possibility of Rocket actually getting sold popped into his head.

"Okay guys, it's showtime! Gamora, get the cuffs on Rocket. Rocket, you got Groot?"

"Yeah, I got him. Geez, greenie, can't you go easier on me?"

The corner of Gamora's mouth twitched up as she tightened them, "No."

"It's got to be real, Rocket, or its not going to work. Just a heads up, there is gonna be serious smack talk. There's a lot of traffic, I really don't wanna take the two days we talked about." Quill hit the activation button for his mask, it appearing and closing in around his face.

"Uh huh, sure, Quill, OW Geez! Yer a prick, Gamora."

Peter looked out the window, the large station was beginning to dwarf the Milano. His comm system beeped and waving off Gamora and Rocket, he turned on the call. He was glad his helmet was on, because he was very surprised when a very pretty Arcturan was on the other end of the call.

"You are flying in a restricted zone, state your name and business or you will be shot down where you idle."

"We're here to broker a deal, I'm Star-Lord, and I want to sell something word is this is the place to sell my kind of cargo," His voice was steady, he hoped it sounded as light as he'd aimed for. The Arcturan woman watched him for a moment, glanced off screen, and then back to him.

"We don't normally take stock that isn't chosen by our own employee's, Star-Lord, Why would we be interested in any stock you would have?"

"Well, It's not often I have a traitor on my team, I figured at least this way, he'd be worth something, and not to mention I wouldn't have to dump a body," He couldn't believe this was going so well, she seemed to be buying it. She arced her eyebrow, and put her hand to her ear.

"My employer is very interested in your stock and has given you docking permission. Please follow the directions that will be passed to you in a moment, Welcome to Quason-3, Star-Lord, please enjoy your visit." Peter couldn't help, but smile behind his helmet. It couldn't possibly be this easy. Nothing was ever this easy.

* * *

_Hi everyone, I'm glad so many of you are enjoying the story already._

_That said, I try not to post Author's notes into my story, as I personally feel it detracts from the suspension of disbelief that comes from reading a good story.  
This will likely be one of the few times I'll post one.  
If you like the story please review.  
If you don't like the story, please review and pass along constructive criticism.  
If you don't like the story and don't know how to write constructive criticism... please don't review. Being a jerk doesn't help anyone._

_Bubble_Bean_


	3. Chapter 3: Infiltration

Rocket fought against the grip Gamora had on the back of his suit, the collar choked a bit, but nothing to stop him from swinging and twisting to get out of the hold she had. This definitely felt real and he wasn't enjoying it. Quill had told her to be rough enough to be believable and Rocket suspected she was getting back at him for leaving his guns laying around outside her quarters. Growling curses under his breath, he kept squirming and attempting to pull against her hold.

"You stupid broad, let me go! Quill, what the hell is this?!" Rocket strived to push himself to sound angry and betrayed, it wasn't too hard just think back on stuff he'd rather not remember and he had all the motivation he needed, "What the hell happened to your damn teamwork and trust and crap? Put me down, ya stupid green-"

"Oh shut it, Rat. You think we don't know what you did?" Quill whipped around his helmet still on, Rocket was positive the jerkass was smiling his stupid head off trying not to laugh under there. "You cost us jobs, money, and almost got us killed. I don't care if you can build weapons, I don't need a two-faced cheat and self-centered prick on my ship."

"What? Not enough room fer two of us?" Rocket glared at Quill, willing himself to forget this was his teammate and friend, he needed to make this believable.

Gamora gave him a shake, "You really do talk too much." Rocket grunted at the shake, normally it wouldn't have bothered him but it had pulled at the skin around his cybernetics. While they didn't hurt anymore under normal situations, if the skin got too tight they tended to cut open.

Quill shook his head, "Don't rough him up too much, I want as much for him as I can get"

The sound of someone clearing their throat, Rocket pulled his eyes away from Quill and looked past him. Quill turned around as well only to find a light pink Arcturan woman stood waiting. She was dressed rather professionally in a black suit and skirt, her brown hair pulled into a bun. "Star-Lord, I presume?"

"You're the woman from the call." Quill seemed surprised obviously finding her more attractive in person, and Rocket rolled his eyes.

The Arcturan woman smiled lightly and nodded, "I assume this is your crewmate and the Stock we discussed?"

"Stock? You're gonna sell me? Quill you utter piece a-" Rocket yelped as Gamora gave him another hard shake.

"I will muzzle you if you don't shut up." Rocket glanced back at her, she was really good at this, Gamora's face was as readable as a brick wall, and she didn't look like she was in much of a mood to put up with anything. If Rocket didn't know this was a rouse, he'd believe it himself. Gamora looked like she could throw him off a bridge and not bat an eye. Rocket felt his hackles and tail fur raise, he hadn't even meant to but the situation was right for it.

"Yeah that's him, don't let his size fool you, he's going to be worth it." Quill's voice pulled Rocket's eyes back forward and back to what he was supposed to be doing. Rocket quickly started taking in details of the station. The docking bays appeared to be built for larger transport vessels, as large walkways stood suspended from the ground easily 15 feet in the air. That made sense for the amount of slaves that were supposedly getting shipped through the place. While the station held an older feel to it, it was obviously well maintained, which wasn't the best news for Rocket, that meant the systems would be newer. Newer systems meant more actual trying to hack the systems than just popping them open and rewiring them.

"If reports about him are accurate, I'm sure my Employer will be happy to make a deal," She smiled politely before spinning on her heel, "This way, please, He is a busy man and doesn't like to be kept waiting." She quickly started away, Quill and Gamora followed. At the movement Rocket quickly took again to shouting obscenities at Gamora and Quill, struggling and squirming against Gamora's grip. There were guards freakin everywhere, Rocket couldn't believe the security in this place, and the amount of races they had working here was staggering. Roclites, Skrull, Kree, Reptoids, even some Ergons. This job was either gonna be fun as all hell, or a huge pain in his tail.

The secretary led them through halls and halls of what looked like offices, so it must have been the staff area. Even the security out here seemed overdone. Out of the corner of his eye a room caught his eye, several server systems sat in the room with various live feeds playing into the various computers. Jackpot. Looked like all he'd need to get in was a security key, that'd be easy enough.

Another set of doors and suddenly the whole feel of the station shifted. Any curses left on Rocket's lips died quickly at the figure in front of them. A Gramosian man sat behind a desk, typing away at a computer. While he looked like a normal business man, something about him rubbed Rocket the wrong way. There was something seriously majorly wrong with this guy. The man looked up as the secretary left and shut the door behind herself. Rocket couldn't help but tense slightly as the the dark blue-black humanoid looked over him before turning his eyes to Quill.

"Star-Lord, I presume? A pleasure to meet you, forgive me if I don't stand I'm a busy man. I'm under the impression you wish to sell something?"

Quill gave him a nod, "I wasn't sure if you were in the market for vermin."

Rocket's eyes narrows and twisted angrily. The Broker glanced back at Rocket, giving him an appraising look. "His coat seems a bit mangy, seems like it wouldn't be worth much."

"He'd be worth more alive," Quill stepped up to the desk, dropping a decent sized gun in front of the broker, "He may be a traitor, but he can build like you wouldn't believe."

The Broker took it in his hands and looked over the gun, checking each piece carefully. "Indeed it can, It's arrest records are correct? He's escaped every prison he's been in?"

Quill nods, but before he can say anything Rocket finally spoke up, "You lousy good fer nothin ass! I'll kill you for this, Quill! I'll break out an I'll kill you!" Rocket bared his teeth in an angry snarl as Quill glanced back at him. The Broker smiled slightly, man that shit was demented. He was enjoyin this.

Quill just shook his head and gave a small nod to Gamora, Rocket suddenly felt her let go and he fell a good few feet to the ground. Before the thud of him dropping could even register, Gamora's foot was on his back. "I told you to be quiet, Rodent."

"That won't be necessary," The broker finally stood, staring at Quill, "I'd prefer the merchandise not damaged before I've paid for it," 'It'... Rocket bristled angrily at that word, he kept calling Rocket 'It'. That cinched it for Rocket, this guy was a grade 'a' asshole. "How would 3,000 units sound?"

"3,000? You're joking right?" Quill sounded offended, like actually annoyed at the offered price. Rocket gave himself a mental headshake, this wasn't real, just part of the plan. To be fair though, he was a little insulted too, Rocket thought he was easily worth more, "He's at least worth 50k." Ah there we go, that's better.

"10 thousand." Jackass.

"You're out of your mind. 35" Still better than three thousand.

"25 is my final offer," The broker sounded pissed, and likely wouldn't take a higher price than that. Quill went quiet as he thought it over.

"Gamora, whad'you think, 25 sound good?"

Rocket felt her shift her weight, "Definitely more than we'll get from the other guys."

"25 it is, it's a pleasure doing business with you... Mr...?" Quill offered out a hand, and the Broker just stared at it before narrowing his eyes and looking back up at Quill's face.

"You don't need to know my name. The units are being transferred as we speak," With that, the Broker moved to the door at the back of his office and pressed a button, after a moment of nothing happening, a larger red skinned Ergon came in, "Take the merchandise will you? And be gentle, we don't need it damaged." The Ergon nodded and made his way towards Gamora, who moved her foot. Rocket decided then, he needed to improvise a bit. Quick as he could he scrambled out from under Gamora and charged Quill.

Quill must have been stunned because he didn't move, not that it mattered. Rocket got all of four steps be for the Ergon grabbed and pinned him to the ground. Rocket let out a very undignified grunt as the Ergon so rudely picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"A bit feistier than I had expected, I'm sure we can handle it," the Broker set down the gun before moving to his computer. He quickly typed something out, and hit enter, "the units should be in your account now. Thank you for your business, Mr. Quill, we'll take it from here."

Rocket squirmed uncomfortably in the guard's grip, the pain from his back indicating he had ripped open an old wound. As the Ergon walked Rocket out of the room, he couldn't hear Quill's reply. He thought for a second, though, that he saw a flicker of worry on Gamora's face. He brushed it off as the door closed behind him and the guard, he prolly imagined it.

Phase One complete, he was in.


	4. Hiatus

Hi everyone.

It's come to my attention that three months is apparently a long time to not post anything. I'll apologize now as I'll likely still not post for another month.

I'm afraid I've had some real life issues come up, sick dogs and family stuff I won't get into. Thank you for your patience and I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed.

Thank you for bearing with me, I'll post as soon as I can.

Bubbles


End file.
